Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{5}{12}-4\dfrac{3}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {4} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{5}{12}} - {\dfrac{3}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{2}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{2}{12}$